This invention relates generally to protection of glass bottles or containers, and more particularly concerns provision of impact resistant covers for glass bottles or containers, protecting against glass shattering as during impact.
There is need for such protection of glass bottles or containers. Plastic water bottles have been found to be unsatisfactory for containing drinking water due to health hazards resulting from toxic chemical leaking from the plastic composition into the bottle water Metallic bottles are also unsatisfactory for retaining drinking water. Glass bottles themselves are superior to plastic and metallic bottles, but the breakable nature of glass bottles, as upon impact, remains a problem.
There is need for a highly protective, moldable plastic covers or coatings for glass bottles, that will satisfactorily protect the glass upon impact.